1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for treating an open wound and, more particularly, to a wound dressing system incorporating a plurality of beads, the beads defining an insulated connected elongate member having an embedded electrode therewith.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wound closure involves the migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound towards the center of the wound until the wound closes. Unfortunately, closure is difficult with large wounds or wounds that have become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e., an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but, are also less able to successfully fight microbial infection and, thus, are less able to close the wound naturally. Such wounds have presented difficulties to medical personnel for many years.
Wound dressings have been used in the medical industry to protect and/or facilitate healing of open wounds. One technique has been to use negative pressure therapy, which is also known as suction or vacuum therapy. A variety of negative pressure devices have been developed to allow excess wound fluids, i.e., exudates, to be removed while at the same time isolating the wound to protect the wound and, consequently, effect recovery time. Various wound dressings have been modified to promote the healing of open wounds.
Issues that continually need to be addressed when using a wound dressing in negative pressure therapy include ease of use, efficiency of healing a wound, and sufficient drainage of wound exudates. One desire is to provide effective electrical stimulation or E-STIM therapy, by providing sufficient current flow to the wound bed of the wound dressing system, to transmit or flow current throughout the damaged tissue to enhance or promote a wound healing process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system for providing a more consistent and uniform distribution of current to a wound bed of a wound dressing system while maintaining a moist wound environment.